


Anchor 2

by Marialenaav



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 09:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17139674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marialenaav/pseuds/Marialenaav





	Anchor 2

It took him a moment to fully realize what was happening but when he did he let himself drown into your kiss. Your lips were salty from all the tears but he could swear he'd never tasted something so perfect. Your hands left his cheeks, ready to pull away, but Bucky put his hands on the small of your back and pulled you closer, deepening the kiss.

You kissed for what felt like hours. Everyone and everything around you had disappeared. There was a feeling inside you you'd never felt before. Was this what love was supposed to feel like? Because if it was you never wanted it to end. You wished you could live forever in this moment, with Bucky's lips on yours, the two of you entwined, but eventually you pulled away, resting your head on his chest.

"I love you too", you muttered. His heart was about to explode, pounding hard inside his chest.  
"Please don't leave, okay? Just stay with me.", he whispered.  
"I'm no good for you. Look at me, I'm a mess. You have enough problems as it is, you shouldn't have to deal with me too."  
"First of all, you are not a problem.", he said and took a step back looking at you, his beautiful eyes piercing through your head.   
"And this, us, is not just your choice to make. I will decide what I can or can't deal with and in case you haven't noticed I'm still here. I know your troubles, your problems, your fears and I'm not going anywhere. I'm not leaving you. You were there for me when I first came here, I was alone and too scared to talk to anyone, frightened I would make a mistake but you approached me anyway. You helped me find my place here. You helped me catch up with everything I've been missing for the past 60 years, from movies to music, to food and technology. You were there for me every step of the way. You comforted me every time I had a nightmare staying awake with me until you were able to soothe me back to sleep. You stood by my side no matter what and now I will do the same for you. Y/n I love you. All of you. Your silly faces. Your anger. Your anxiety. Your sadness. Your fears. Your past. I love all of it. I love all of you."  
And with that he pressed his body back to yours, your lips connected into a passionate kiss. 

It's has been three months since that day and you and Bucky had been inseparable. You would spent most of your time watching movies together while snuggling under a blanket, reading books with your head rested on his lap, cooking together or working out. You never had a safe place, a haven, until that day. Bucky had become your safe place. He was your person. With him you felt safe and loved, your insecurities hidden in the back of your brain. He inspired you to do things you've never done before, to take chances, to be brave. But you had a huge impact on him too. He started to open up about his past as the Winter Soldier to both you and Steve. His nightmares weren't so frequent any more either. It'd been over three weeks since the last time he had one. He would laugh more often, joke with the rest of the team and actually spent time with them rather than working out alone or hiding in his room. You two made each other better. However there was one thing that even after three months he hadn't managed to do and that was to convince you to join the team for a mission. 

Since that mission with Peter you refused to follow the rest of the team to any of the operations. Steve had been extremely patient, not pushing you too much but this time he wouldn't take no for an answer.   
"Y/n we're leaving tomorrow."  
"Okay guys, be safe", you said casually, trying to pretend you didn't understand that with "we" he meant that you were supposed to join them.  
"Oh no Y/n, you're coming too. This is an all hands on deck operation. We need you there"  
"But Steve I'm not rea-"  
"You are ready, you have been ready for over a month now and I have been patient and I have waited but this time we really need you there and you are coming. Now stop sulking and go pack.", he said, the tone of his voice letting you know that this was not up for discussion.

You were packing your things, two pairs of sweaters, a hoodie, your suit, numerous knives, guns, ammo and of course Bucky's T-shirt when you heard a knock on your door.   
"Come on in!"  
"Hey stranger. I wanted to check on you, see if you were okay.", he said, hugging you from behind and resting his head on your shoulder.  
"Now that you're here I can assure you I feel a whole lot better", you murmured, leaning your head next to Bucky's.  
"Babe, you're ready. You can do this. Hell, with all the training you've been doing lately you can take me down", he said, a chuckle escaping his lips.  
"What if something happens? What if I screw up again? I can't do this Buck. I can't let you down again.", you muttered, your vision blurry from the forming tears.   
"Hey,hey,hey don't cry now. You're not going to let us down. You could never let us down. And you know what? We will be together. I'll have your back. Nothing bad is going to happen, I promise."  
He turned you around and gently tucked a loose strand of your hair behind your ear. "I believe in you y/n, I believe in you for both of us."  
"Keep it up with the sweet talk and I can promise you that you're in for a treat when we get back.", you said with a smirk across your face.  
"Can't I get my treat in advance doll?", he pouted, causing the two of you to howl with laughter. 

A few minutes before the quinjet was about to land Captain gathered you all together to go through the plan for one last time.  
"Okay guys let's go through the plan for one last time", said Steve. "Tony, Rhodes and Sam you three will scan the area and-"  
"Locate the target, assess the number of agents on every floor blah blah blah. We've been over this a dozen times times Gramps. Take a chill pill, will you?", said Tony, clearly amused by the distressed noise that left Steve's lips.  
"You know if you actually didn't interrupt me every time I open my mouth this would be over a lot quicker."  
"And where would be the fun in that?",spoke Tony,trying not to erupt into laughter. Steve chose to ignore the last comment and proceeded to explain the rest of the plan.  
"Natasha, Clint and Scott you deal with the agents one the first few floors and Sam will find you there. Vision and Wanda you deal with the ones on the upper floors. Tony and Rhodes will catch up with you.Me, Bucky and Y/n are in charge with extracting the hostage in one piece. We need to be careful. Stay safe. Let's do this." 

It was a trap. Agents were swarming the entire place. You were outnumbered. For every agent you would take down three more would appear. You needed to get out of here and fast.   
"MISSION ABORT. TELL ME YOUR POSITION. WE NEED TO GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW.", shouted Steve through the intercom.  
You were fighting three agents at the same time, Bucky close behind you, shooting and slicing his way to you.  
"Y/n you need to get out of here.", he yelled,the panic clear in his voice.  
"I'm not going anywhere. This is my job. I can do this."  
"Babe I know you can do this, believe me I do, but I need to know that you're safe. I'll cover for you and you'll ran to the jet. I'll be close behind you."  
"I-", you put a knife through an agents heart, "am not", you paused long enough to snap another agents neck, " leaving you."  
The number of agents had dramatically decreased. You and Bucky fought like a well-oiled machine, clearing your way through the nearest exit, killing every agent who came across you. There were dozens of bodies on the floor, blood covering the white tiles. There was no one standing anymore. For a moment Bucky turned around to look at you and that's when you saw him. There was a guy, ten feet behind you and Bucky, a gun in his hand, aiming at the Winter Soldier. All thoughts left your brain and with a quick shove you pushed Bucky to the ground. That's when you felt it. The most excruciating pain you had ever experienced.

Bucky was quick to aim his gun to the man and put a bullet through his head.   
"Fuck doll what have you done?" He kneeled besides you, carefully assessing the wound. " I told you to leave, that I had your back, why couldn't you just leave you stubborn, bull-headed woman?", he said, trying to cover the panic in his voice.   
"An actual thank you would be nice you know."   
You tried to smile but the pain was too much. You could feel your head spinning, your body overwhelmed by a floating sensation. You wanted to close your eyes,rest them for a minute, but Bucky's voice brought you back to reality.

"No, no don't fall asleep. Please doll, stay awake for me. I'm taking you to the quinjet, everything is going to be okay. Just hang on for a couple of minutes." He gathered you in his arms and started running towards the exit.  
"Bucky I need to tell you something.", you said, your voice trembling.  
"Shush, don't try to talk, save your strength. You can tell me later.", he muttered.  
"Bucky, there might be no later, you know that."  
"Don't say that! We'll be in the jet in a few minutes. Helen is there. You'll be okay.", he said, the whole time trying not to look at your pale face.  
"Bucky, I love you. I've loved you since the first time I've met you. You make me so happy. You make me happier than I ever thought I could be." You coughed some blood and Bucky was about to stop you.   
"Let me finish. Since the moment you came into my life you've brightened my whole world. I never thought I would love someone as much as I love you let alone find someone to love me. And that someone being you? If anyone had told me two years ago that a man as perfect as you would be in love with me I would have laughed. But here we are. I want you to know that I wouldn't have changed any of it. Not the pain, the heartache, the fear, the traumas. Because all of it led me to you. Those three months of us being together they were worth it, all of it. And if I die today then I'm okay with it. I'm okay because in those three months you gave me a lifetime's worth of love and happiness. I want you to be brave, I want you to be you. Don't you dare blame yourself James. If the last thing I ever do is save your life then my life was worth something. I love you. I love you so much." Tears were running down your cheeks, not only yours but Bucky's as well.  
"Y/n don't do this please, don't say goodbye. We're almost there. We've almost made it."

You wanted to talk to him some more,you had so many things to say to him but mostly you needed to tell him that you were trying to hold on, as hard as you could. You tried to form the words but you couldn't. You felt dizzy. Bucky was trying to say something to you but you couldn't hear him clearly. You heard a loud thump and with that everything went dark.


End file.
